Best Friends
by Brydums
Summary: Ginny is confused about her sexuality, and Hermione is helpful, hacing been in the same situation, trying not to be more than a best friend. Rated T becasue of some swearing in chapter 3. first HP fic. R&R pleeaaseee!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Here is my first Harry Potter fic, so be nice! It is set during half blood prince.**

**Do I look like JK Rowling? No. So I don't own Harry Potter, or any characters…..yet.**

**Enjoy!**

Ginny was sick of Grimauld Place. She hated spending her summers here, it was always so cold, even though it was the middle of August. She had become the classic, 'moody teenager' despite the fact that she was never moody before. She got up late, complained all the time and even sat listening to the 'iPod' Hermione lent her last term.

"Ginny dear, can you come help me get your room ready for Hermione?" Ginny grunted at the sound of her mother's voice, before realising that this must mean her best friend was arriving earlier than planned.

She sprinted up the stairs in record time, arriving in her room to find Molly Weasley taking out spare sheets to put on Hermione's bed.

"Oh Ginny dear, can you get me the other duvet from my room? Hermione is arriving tonight instead of next week." Ginny's heart leapt. She would finally have a friend to talk to, her brothers were really no fun at all.

That night Ginny was so on edge, excited and nervous (for a reason unknown, why should she be nervous?) that she jumped out of her skin when Tonks fell over the umbrella stand. She leapt up from the table and hurried out to the hall, enveloping Tonks in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're here Tonks." She murmured, barely audible. She smiled at her friend, before hugging Hermione equally vigorously.

All through supper, Tonks was quietly observing the two girls, watching how Ginny seemed to glance at Hermione every second, and how when the older witch paid her attention or talked to Ginny, her whole being seemed to light up. She watched as Hermione was as confident as ever, and Ginny slightly nervous around her best friend.

And that evening, she watched as Ginny sat alone, thinking with only a small lamp on, looking so confused it pained Tonks just to look at the girl.

Over the next week, Ginny grew more and more nervous and the time she spent thinking on her own, or watching Hermione read, with that deathly confused look increased. However, no one else seemed to notice, as, little known, Ginny is a very good actress, Tonks, being an auror, was used to looking and seeing underneath the underneath.

So one night she took the red head aside after supper, manoeuvring her into the sitting room.

"Ginny, you know you can always talk to me, right?" Ginny nodded, "And while you're at Hogwarts, send me a letter every now and then yeah?" Ginny nodded again, "If anything is bothering you, just ask yeah?" Ginny nodded once more, smiling this time, Tonks returned the smile.

"Good, I care about you Ginny, and I'm here for you yeah? And I know more than you think" Ginny smiled broadly, and the two left the room.

On the train back to school the next day Ginny sat in a carriage with Harry, Ron and Hermione sat next to her. Hermione, as ever, had been reading way to late last night, in order to 'get ahead for classes' and so was very tired. Almost as soon as the train had left King's cross, she leant her head on Ginny's shoulder and fell asleep.

About an hour later and Malfoy walked in, surprising everyone. Harry had been staring at Ginny, who had been looking deeply puzzled and confused and at Hermione, and Ron had been looking confused at his friends staring at each other.

At Malfoy's arrival Hermione woke up, looking at Malfoy, who looked extremely hurt towards Harry, who hadn't noticed he had been staring so lovingly at Ginny. Malfoy ran out, and Hermione, observant as ever, thought he looked as though he was crying.

She shook her head, it was so obvious, yet it seemed only she had noticed. She looked over to Ginny, who was also staring pitifully at the door after Malfoy.

Harry and Ron simply shrugged and began talking about quidditch. Normally Ginny would have been interested, but this time she zoned out, going into her own little world to think.

"Ginny?" Hermione practically whispered.

"'Mione?" Hermione smiled at the nickname.

"Yeah, listen Gin, can we go talk somewhere? These two won't notice." She looked pointedly at the two wizards engrossed in their sports conversation. _'sometimes wizards are so like muggles'_ Hermione thought.

They got up and slipped out of the carriage. Walking down the corridor the noticed a compartment empty but for Crookshanks curled up on one of the seats. The two girls sat down on opposite sides.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" the red head asked, looking over at her best friend.

"Well among other things, did you see Malfoy's face as he walked out?" Ginny nodded sadly,

"He was looking at Harry as well, though I don't see why he looked so hurt?" Hermione chuckled at Ginny's obliviousness.

"It's Harry. He fancies you, which is what I wanted to ask, do you like him?" Hermione sounded innocent enough, but she desperately hoped to herself that Ginny answered no.

Ginny shook her head.

"So Gin, who _do_ you like?" an inquisitive Hermione asked.

"I….'Mione? Have….have you ever thought…. that you might be gay?" Ginny said quietly and in a rush, going red as she did so, and suddenly finding her shoes very interesting.

'_yes I have. In fact, I don't need to wonder. I know I am'_ Hermione thought as she deliberated over what to say.

"Ginny hun, do you like a girl?" not knowing what to say, Hermione asked the obvious. Ginny nodded.

"Who?" Ginny shook her head, still not looking Hermione in the eye.

"You know you can tell me anything Gin."

"If I tell you, you'll run away and stop liking me."

"Ginny hun, it doent matter to me if you like girls, guys or Snape! I will always be your best friend, no matter what. Just please say it's not Pansy Parkinson." Ginny laughed and shook her head. But still she refused to say who it was.

Hermione sighed, "Well Gin, if you don't want to tell me I won't make you. But I want you to know you can tell me anything, it won't matter. Why don't you write to Tonks? If you're worried it will affect our friendship, it certainly won't affect Tonks." Ginny smiled, it was a good idea, maybe that was what Tonks had meant that day in Grimauld Place.

So at that point Hermione said she would leave Ginny to write her letter, and as she left, Luna walked in.

"Hello Ginny." She said in her wifty-wafty way. "How are you?" Ginny sighed, thinking it must be great to be Luna, to live in her fairy-tale world, never having to worry about anything like this.

"Argh! What do I do Luna?" Ginny put her head in her hands with an exasperated sigh.

"Why don't you ask Hermione? She's been in your situation before, maybe she can give you advice?"

At this Ginny was highly surprised, Hermione had been in her situation? Well why not, she'd never had a boyfriend. And Luna knew?

"Ginny, I know better than almost everyone." Ginny nodded, Luna had always been incredibly perceptive, so it shouldn't be a surprise really. "You should talk to Hermione, she can help you if you're confused."

"That's the problem Luna, she wants to know who it is." Luna nodded sadly,

"Then don't tell her, I don't know, you should ask someone wiser than me first." At this Ginny remembered her letter.

_Dear Tonks,_

_I'm sorry to be bothering you, I know you must be busy with work, but I'm not sure who to ask. Tonks, have you ever liked someone who was out of bounds, someone you shouldn't like? Well I don't know what to do, should I tell them, but what if they don't like me back? And I don't want to lose our friendship?_

_Oh Tonks I'm so confused! What do I do?_

_Ginny_

She addressed the letter, gave it to Pigwideon and sent it off.

That night they arrived at Hogwarts, and Ginny was not sure whether she was happy or not to be back. She was happy to be back at the ancient castle, and to be spending time with Hermione again, although she wasn't sure if this was a good thing. Yet she so enjoyed Tonks's company, even if it was at Grimauld place. Sighing, she sat at the Gryffindor table with Harry, trying not to think about anything but the awesome feast.

This proved difficult five minutes later as the prefects arrived. Ron and Hermione headed straight to Harry, Ron sitting next to his best friend and Hermione hers. The brunette smiled reassuringly at Ginny, as if to say, _'it's ok you know, I'm still here.'_ Ginny thought her eyes looked more beautiful in that moment than the stars on the ceiling which made them sparkle.

Unfortunately she was torn away from this as Dumbledore began to speak. She listened intently until the sorting began, when she looked back at Hermione, knowing no one would notice for the next hour or so.

After the sorting the feast continued as normal, with Ginny stealing glances at her best friend whenever she could, and Hermione shooting her kind or reassuring looks every so often. Hermione also deemed it necessary to brush her arm against Ginny's purposefully. The subtle things comforted Ginny a surprising amount, as though Hermione knew exactly that Ginny needed to be told on a subconscious level that her best friend accepted her no matter what.

Finally, they were released from the Great Hall to go to bed, and a tired Ginny slumped straight onto her four poster, not staying in the common room with everyone else. Unfortunately, (or was it fortunately, Ginny wasn't sure anymore) Hermione had noticed this.

She came up to the fifth year dorm, entering hesitantly. When she saw no one was in there, she walked directly over to the only occupied bed. Occupied with Ginny lying, fully clothed, curled in a ball roughly shaking. Hermione lay behind Ginny, wrapped her arms around the shaking girl, pulling her closer. She rested her head on Ginny's neck, and waited for the younger girl to calm down. Ginny turned around still sobbing, hugging Hermione. The witch just pulled her friend closer.

When she eventually stopped sobbing, Hermione still held her, silently offering comfort. Ginny sat up, wiping her eyes. She looked at Hermione, not trusting herself to speak yet, she hoped the older witch could see how grateful she was Hermione simply nodded, pulling Ginny into a hug.

The redhead couldn't help but notice how Hermione seemed to know exactly what to do for Ginny, exactly what made her feel better. She thought back to what Luna had said on the train, that Hermione had been in her position, although Luna never said what the position was, so maybe she didn't know altogether.

At this moment her thought process was interrupted by the very girl it revolved around.

"Ginny, do you want to talk?" Ginny shook her head and cleared her throat.

"Can…can we talk…about something else?" Hermione nodded her understanding, and gestured for the other girl to talk.

"How are you these days 'Mione?" Ginny asked, feeling better off the topic of her.

"I'm good Gin."

"So…any boys managed to catch your eye?" Ginny hesitated this time. Hermione laughed gently, softly.

"No, suffice to say, no boy has caught my eye in a while." Hermione smiled, looking at Ginny.

"Um…'Mione…..would you mind if….can I….can I….." Ginny trailed off, looking down.

"Can you what Ginny, and I'm certain I won't mind one bit." Hermione thought Ginny still looked very upset, and wanted to be able to comfort her still, so she wrapped an arm around her and Ginny leaned into her friend without realising, so tired her body moved on auto pilot.

Hermione noticed this and gently guided Ginny out of the room, summoning her pyjamas to follow them. She took the younger girl into the sixth year dormitory, and took her to the bed with a trunk marked 'HJG'. she sat the girl down, handed Ginny her pyjamas, and told her to get changed.

"You can sleep with me tonight yeah Gin?"

Without waiting for a response Hermione went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and change herself. When she came back, Ginny was sitting awkwardly on Hermione's bed.

"What is it Gin?" Hermione asked with genuine concern, sitting next to Ginny and wrapping an arm around her.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Hermione almost laughed. How could she ever be uncomfortable sharing a bed with Ginny? At the burrow they'd had to share many times.

"Why would I be uncomfortable Gin? You're my best friend." She wanted to add _'and I love you'_ but reasoned that right now that was not what her friend needed. _'She needs me to help her, mentor, protector, __**friend**__.'_

"Well….because….since…" once again Ginny trailed off, and Hermione had a sort of 'oohhh' moment.

"Ginny, just because you're gay doesn't make me uncomfortable sharing a bed with you hun." Surprised, Ginny looked up from her study on the wooden floor boards.

"I…but..but I….you….and…but don't you think I'm a freak or something?" she asked, returning to look at the floor, downcast.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, don't you ever, and I mean ever, say that again. You hear me?" Ginny looked up, surprised at Hermione's tone, she nodded "You are my best friend, and you are one of the best people I know. You are unbelievably kind and caring, you never let anyone down or hurt them. You are beautiful, inside and out. So don't ever think of yourself that way." Ginny nodded, "Good. Besides, it'd be hypocritical if I was uncomfortable because you were gay, being gay myself."

Ginny froze.

Hope surged though her body, _'maybe I have a chance after all!'_ Hermione must have noticed how happy Ginny was, because she smiled knowingly at Ginny's reaction.

"Come on, it's late, we should get to sleep." Ginny nodded and the two girls lay down in Hermione's bed, falling asleep almost instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning things continued normally. Well, as normal as Hogwarts ever got. Harry was sitting in the library alone. He had found a note on his plate at breakfast, and had a free period first thing. The note had read:

_Harry,_

_Meet me in the front of the library first period._

So here he was, sitting in the library. At that moment Draco Malfoy walked in, and as he spotted Harry, his entire being lit up, his face shone with light and his eyes glistened, he seemed to grow taller and shrink with nervousness at the same time, the weight of some unknown matter lifted off his shoulders.

Not that Harry noticed, of course not, no, that would be preposterous.

Malfoy signalled to Harry to follow him out, and the two boys left. Harry followed Malfoy to the room of requirement, where they entered to find a small bare room. Malfoy turned to a bewildered Harry.

"So Malfoy, why have you brought me here?" Draco visably winced at Harry's tone.

"Harry why do you hate me so much?" Draco sounded very wounded and spoke softly, harry looked at him, surprised.

"Malfoy, you're a bully, you think you're so high and mighty because your parents worked for Voldemort, who in case you hadn't noticed, murdered my parents! You call my best friend a mudblood, and insult the only place I have ever been able to call home and the first man to evr care for me!"

"I hate my parents, and what Voldemort did to you Harry. And to be honest my parents hate me too. I do all those things in the hope of making them think I'm more than just their worthless gay son."

Malfoy had been talking quietly throughout, looking anywhere but Harry so as not to show him the tears forming in the blonde's eyes.

"Oh. Draco I'm sorry, I didn't realise."

"The sorting hat even wanted to put me in Ravenclaw, but I think it saw that I would be disowned if I wasn't in Slytherin." Harry nodded slowly and Draco looked up as he spoke.

"So why did you bring me here?"

"I….I need to tell …..to tell you something….." Malfoy stammered over his words. Then thought: _'oh to hell with telling him!_' and he lunged at Harry, capturing the other wizards mouth with his own. Harry stiffened and found himself not knowing what to do. Should he pull away? His mind told him yes, but his heart told him no.

Draco snaked his arms around Harry, one arm in his hair and the other round his back as Harry's heart won the battle and he relaxed into the kiss. Harry rested his hands on the other boys hips and slowly began to kiss back.

However, at this point they both needed air, so had to pull back, breathing heavily. Malfoy had pushed harry into the wall behind him, and he placed his hands on said wall, either side of harry's head.

"Well that was….interesting." said Harry, before bolting out of the room, yelling a profound apology at Draco, saying he had to find Ron. At this Malfoy fell to his knees, silently crying.

Ginny and Hermione were sitting at the dinner table about a week later, when an owl dropped a letter on Ginny's plate. Hermione instantly recognised Tonks's messy handwriting from her letters to the auror in second year. She smiled at Ginny.

"Tonks." She said simply, getting up to leave Ginny to read her letter in private, at the deeply confused and surprised look the younger witch gave her, Hermione explained. "Ginny, I know, I was the same in second year, Tonks is really helpful. I'll leave you to read it in private." Ginny smiled, thinking about how Hermione would have known Tonks back then?

_Dear Ginny,_

_Firstly, a letter from you is certainly not a bother at all, I told you to write to me didn't I? Anyway, Ginny it is never wrong to love someone, and don't ever think it is, love is never wrong. Secondly, I think you should just tell them, even if they don't like you back, if they did and you didn't tell them, imagine how upsetting that would be? Anyway, I have a hunch they do like you Gin, so don't worry._

_Ginny, I also think you should talk to Hermione, she has been in your exact situation, so talk to her. You don't have to tell her who you like for her to help you, I'm sure she won't mind, I would also wager she'll help you even if you don't ask, she's just that nice._

_No matter what anyone says, you are a beautiful person, and don't you ever forget it._

_Tonks_

Ginny smiled as she read through Tonks's letter, and wondered how she could know who it was Ginny liked? People seemed to know so much about her at the moment. _'Although, she probably thinks it's Harry. But then Hermione never fancied Harry.'_ Ginny thought as she headed back to the common room.

However, when she entered the Gryfindor tower, she was confronted with a rather red-faced Ron.

"GINNY WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO HERMIONE!" he demanded, and Ginny pushed past him.

"GINNY WEASLEY LISTEN TO ME!" she turned and glared at her brother. "Hermione has been locked in her dorm not talking to anyone, not reading or being sociable just thinking she won't come down stairs and whenever we ask her why she just says 'Ginny' so WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!"

"Ronald, I have done nothing, Hermione has been helping me with a difficult situation." Ginny had managed to remain calm, and refrain from shouting as she was worried for her friend.

"DON'T LIE TO ME GINNY! YOU'VE HURT HER SOMEHOW!"

By this point they were in the common room, and so everyone could here. Including Hermione. And Lavender Brown. It was the celebration party for the first win of the season for Gryffindor quidditch team, so it was a surprise Hermione wasn't around, although she had just appeared unseen at the top of the girls staircase.

She was unseen because Lavender had decided it was time to snog Ron's face off. And Hermione ran out of the room, closely followed by both Harry and Ginny. Harry got to her first, and the two talked, Ginny listened in quietly to their conversation, and had to refrain from giggling. Hermione was pretending she liked Ron!

When said idiot walked in, she promptly set some birds on him, before leaving soon after. Ginny had to make her way around the room in order to follow the older witch, so she thought she had lost Hermione when she couldn't see her.

Until she heard gentle crying coming from behind a suit of armour? She peeked behind the suit, and found a surprisingly large cubby hole. She snuck in with Hermione, and silently put her arms around Hermione's back and pulled her into a hug. She made shushing sounds as Hermione calmed down.

"Thanks Gin." Hermione managed to stutter out as she wiped her eyes.

"'Mione, why did you tell Harry you like my brother?" Hermione smiled,

"Don't worry Gin, I don't fancy him. I just don't want Harry to know yet, and I was so angry with him for shouting at you like that, with everything going on with you at the moment…"

"'Mione, don't mind Ron, I grew up with him, and you've been so brilliant to me recently 'Mione. I don't know what I would do without you." She tightened her hug around the brunette. The two girls stayed there for another minute or so, before realizing how uncomfortable they were and getting up to move somewhere else.

As they walked back into the common room Ginny was guiding Hermione up the girls staircase she shot Ron a death look so powerful the whole room cowered away. they walked up to Hermione's dorm and sat down on her bed. It was still early and neither girl wanted to go to be yet, and as it was meant to be a celebration party down stairs, no one would be up anytime soon.

" 'Mione?" Ginny asked tentatively, looking at her friend.

"Yes Gin?"

"Who _do_ you like? I…..I mean you don't have to tell me I just wondered…" Hermione laughed

"I'll tell you if you promise to still be my best friend no matter what?" Ginny nodded profusely and Hermione sighed, not quite knowing how to say this.

"Hermione, you can tell me anything." Ginny squeezed Hermione's hand to reassure her.

"Ok, here goes nothing…..Gin…I like….you."

"Ok." Ginny said simply, and once again squeezed Hermione.

"You….you don't mind?" Ginny chuckled softly.

"Of course I don't mind….in fact….I rather like that fact." Hermione's eyes widened comically as Ginny leaned in. she stopped just short as if to check this was ok, and Hermione closed the gap, bringing their lips together.

Ginny tangled her hands in Hermione's hair while the older witch pulled Ginny closer so she was sitting on her lap. Ginny carefully opened her mouth, running her tongue along Hermione's lower lip. Hermione instantly gave in and their tongue's duelled.

At this point they had to come up for air, and the two of them simply sat there, panting, resting their foreheads together.

Hermione was the first to break the silence that followed, "Ginny, will you be my girlfriend?"

Ginny squealed and Hugged Hermione so hard she fell backwards onto the bed. "Yes yes yes of course I will!" at the sound of Ginny's excitement the two girls both burst out laughing, Ginny rolled off Hermione to lie next to her, holding her girlfriends hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was sitting alone in a corner of the Gryffindor common room late that night. Almost everyone had gone to bed, except a few seventh years sitting around the fire. He was thinking about Malfoy. In fact, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about Malfoy.

He knew he should be repulsed by being kissed by the blonde, but couldn't help thinking how nice it had been, and how right Draco's hands had felt on his back. He couldn't help thinking on how his eyes sparkled in the light, or how happy he was around Harry. He also couldn't help feeling sorry for the other wizard, it must be hard to pretend to be something you're not all the time, and suffer from the disgusted glances from your own parents.

So, after a while of sitting there, he decided to write to someone far more knowledgeable about these things than he. But who? If he told one of his friends he'd been kissed they'd want to know who, so they were out, so then who?

It was at that moment he remembered what Ginny had said about Luna Lovegood. She seemed much more knowledgeable than we thought, especially about love. So then he decided, tomorrow he would talk to Luna.

The next day at breakfast harry grabbed the dazed girl from the Ravenclaw table and took her out of the Great Hall.

"What is it Harry, you look troubled?" Luna asked in her wifty-wafty voice.

"Um….Luna I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

"Of course I can Harry, what's wrong?" she looked at Harry as though she knew exactly what was wrong.

"I…well Luna I was kissed by someone who I don't want to like but I can't stop thinking about them, what do I do?"

"Harry, you obviously do like them, you've gone bright red and sound all nervous, and you won't look me in the eye. If they do like you, then tell them that, it'll make you happy." Harry nodded, for some reason this seemed to make more sense coming from Luna that from his own mind.

"Thanks Luna."

"No problem Harry, now go talk to them." Harry nodded and walked back into the great hall. He grabbed a piece of paper, wrote a note on it, charmed it into invisibility and sent in flying to Malfoy. When it reached him he un charmed it and dropped it into Draco's pocket, before getting up and leaving.

He was standing nervously outside the room of requirement when Draco arrived. Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him through the door. The second they were in the room Harry pushed Malfoy against the wall and attached their lips. Malfoy was so shocked he couldn't respond straight away, and Harry pulled back, only to be pulled back in again.

Malfoy once again snaked his arms around the shorter boy, as he battled with Harry's tongue for dominance. The more experienced shorter boy won and controlled the kiss. When they pulled apart Malfoy just stared at Harry. A simple question in his eyes. Why?

"I couldn't stop thinking about you." Harry admitted, looking into Draco's eyes.

"Well I haven't been able to stop thinking about you for years." Malfoy said, looking both happy and worried.

"Draco what's wrong?" Harry was genuinely concerned, not wanting the boy he like to be in pain.

"My parents will kill me if they find out about us….I mean…if you want to of course…." He suddenly found his shoes very interesting.

"Draco, after that I can hardly say no." Harry was refraining from laughing. Draco lit up at this, and Harry thought his eyes were beautiful, they looked so happy, Harry wanted to lose himself in them.

"Wow." He said, after a minute. Draco smiled and held out his hand for Harry to take, and the two boys walked to their first class together, where they sat next to each other and held hands under the desk throughout the class.

It was only a week later when school stopped for the Christmas break, and everyone headed back to Grimauld Place. Hermione and Ginny were wondering how to tell everyone about them, as no one knew yet. They were sitting in a compartment on their own, as neither of them wanted to be around Ron yet. Hermione was lying with her head on Ginny's lap as they discussed Christmas.

"So 'Mione, what do you want for Christmas?" Ginny asked her.

"I don't really know Gin, anything you get me will be perfect." She looked up at the younger girl. Ginny frowned.

"But Mie, I want to get you the perfect gift." Hermione giggled at her next comment as it formed in her head.

"Gin honey, you are the perfect gift." She sat up and placed a chaste kiss on her girlfriends lips.

"Mione you know what I mean." Hermione sighed.

"Yes I know exactly what you mean, I want to get you the perfect gift too." Suddenly Ginny had a brainwave as for her gift for Hermione.

"Well, I know what I'm getting you now." She smiled smugly, it was going to be simple yet perfect, and she was certain Hermione would love it.

"Lucky you, I have no idea what to get you Gin."

"I don't want you to get me anything Mie, it's not important."

"It's important to me." Ginny sighed, wondering what she wanted from Hermione.

"I can think of anything I want you see."

"Hmmm…I think I've got an idea, and it might just work." Hermione smiled. This was going to be good.

"Mione, how are we going to tell them about us?" Ginny wasn't too worried about her parents reactions, she just wanted to tell them right.

"Well, I rekon we could ask Tonks to help us tell them, or Sirius."

"Sirius? Tonks I get, she'll know straight away, and we share a room with her, but why would Sirius help us?" Hermione chuckled once again at Ginny's obliviousness.

"Let's just say Sirius wasn't just different from his family in that he was in Gryffindor, and that wasn't the only reason he was disowned." Ginny laughed, and Hermione joined in.

"Wow, I can't believe I never noticed. Well with him and Tonks helping us we'll be fine." The two girls smiled, before moving to a more comfortable position and falling asleep.

That night when they arrived, both girls had butterflies in their stomachs, nervous about what was to come. They walked in holding hands for confidence, and glancing at each other, as if to make sure they were still there. As soon as they walked in Tonks came up to them, hugging each girl in turn. She looked knowingly at them, whispering in Ginny's ear as she hugged the ginger witch,

"I'm happy for you two." She smiled at the two witches, and they relaxed a lot, before greeting everyone else.

After dinner they excused themselves, saying they were tired after the journey, and headed up to their room. They rushed up stairs, rather closely followed by a pink haired Tonks.

"Well girls, I have to say I'm very happy for you two." She said as she walked into the room she shared with the new couple.

"Thanks Tonks." Ginny beamed at the auror. Once again hugging her. Hermione watched with a content happy smile on her face.

"So Tonks, we were wondering if you could help us tell everyone?" Hermione asked as Ginny returned to her, and Tonks nodded, sitting on the bed opposite the two girls.

"Of course I can! You should ask Sirius too, after all, he's got personal experience."

"Personal experience with what?" Sirius asked as he walked into the room, and the three witches burst out laughing as the man raised an eyebrow.

"Coming out." Said Hermione between giggles.

"Yes I had spotted you two, though I think only me and Tonks noticed." They had managed to calm down at this point, and Sirius sat next to Tonks. They planned for half an hour before deciding they were ready, and heading to bed.

The next day everyone went Christmas shopping. Hermione and Ginny split up in order to by each other's presents. Hermione hugged Ginny, and as she did she snuck her wand out of Ginny's back pocket, slipping in a note. As it was Christmas day tomorrow, she reckoned the wand wouldn't be missed.

Ginny headed first for a jeweller, taking out a small drawing she had in her pocket. She walked in and went straight up to the counter and handed over her drawing.

"How quickly can you make this?" she asked, and the man studied the drawing carefully.

"I can make it in an hour." Ginny nodded and handed over the customary two sickles in advance. The man nodded and she left.

Hermione headed to a wand shop first, taking Ginny's wand with her. She slipped out one of her own drawings. She handed the drawing and Ginny's wand to the woman at the counter, along with one sickle.

"I can have this done in half an hour for you."

"Thank you." Hermione said and left to buy a gift for Harry.

That night when Ginny reached for her wand she panicked when she couldn't find it, but instead a small piece of paper reading:

_Ginny,_

_Don't worry, I have your wand, you'll have it back soon._

_H xx_

Ginny smiled as she climbed into bed.

The next day was Christmas day, and everyone was happy and giving gifts. Everyone got a Weasley jumper, and some fudge from , and when all the gifts had been given, only Hermione and Ginny were left.

Ginny gave Hermione a small box. She opened it to find two necklaces that fitted together. A larger one with an intricately designed star of sorts and a smaller one with a just as delicate pattern. They were made of silver and the smaller one sit exactly into the centre of the larger one.

"Oh Ginny it's beautiful, thank you!" Hermione whispered as she hugged Ginny.

"Take your pick, which one you want, I don't mind." Ginny replied as Hermione picked up the star. Ginny fastened the necklaces around their necks.

Then Hermione gave her back her wand, in a wrapped up case. It now had a gold inscription on the handle, with the words:

amo te

(Which means I love you)

"Oh Hermione…..wow…" Ginny launched herself into Hermione's arms, whispering in her ear 'I love you too'

When they parted Tonks looked at them and tapped her watch, signalling that it was time. Then the two girls got up, and Ginny was about to speak when some music came on. She looked confusedly at Hermione, who just smiled and began to sing.

_And if all the flowers, faded away._

_And if all the storm clouds, decided to stay._

_Then you would find me, _

_Each hour the same._

'_Cus she is to tomorrow,_

_And I am today._

Hermione was singing to Ginny. Tonks and Sirius were sitting smiling at the other end of the table, while everyone else looked on confused.

'_Cus if right is leaving, I'd rather be wrong._

_She is the sunlight, the sun is gone._

_And if loving her is, is heartache to me._

_And if holding her means,_

_I have to bleed._

_Then I the martyr and love is to blame._

_She is the healing, and I am the pain_.

At this point Ginny and Hermione both had tears sliding down their cheeks, and everyone had figured out what was going on. Except Ron.

_She lives in a daydream,_

_I don't belong_

_She is the sunlight,_

_The sun is gone._

At this chorus began crying also, and looking from Hermione to her daughter and back. So was Ron, trying to work out what was going on.

'_Cus if right is leaving,_

_I'd rather be wrong._

_She is the sunlight,_

_The sun is gone._

_She is the sunlight,_

_The sun is gone._

As the song finished, Ginny got up and threw herself into Hermione's arms, as Ron exclaimed.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

"Way to ruin the moment Ron." Said Fred. Or was it George?

Ron, clearly disapproving, leapt up and shoved Ginny off Hermione.

"What the hell Ginny? YOU ARE NOT FUCKING GAY!" he yelled, shoving his sister to the ground. Everyone was too shocked to do anything. Hermione was cradling a broken arm on the floor from the force of the shove and Ginny was fuming. She got up to face Ron.

"YES I AM RON, I CAN BE WHATEVER I WANT, AND YOU DON'T CONTROL ME!" Ron shoved her down again.

"You listen to me Ginny. YOU…ARE…NOT…A…FUCKING…FILTHY….FAG!" at this both Tonks and Sirius jumped up, running to stand between Ron and Ginny.

Sirius spoke quietly, which was even worse than if he had yelled.

"Ronald, you have no right to speak to your sister like that." Tonks was crouched down beside Ginny, holding the crying girl. Hermione crawled over, also crying, and she held onto Ginny and Tonks for dear life.

"Go Ron." Sirius said angrily, before turning to the people on the floor as Ron ran to his room.

Sirius pulled Hermione away, saying he needed to fix that arm. Hermione nodded and Sirius warned her it would hurt, so she reached back and grabbed Ginny's hand. Sirius muttered an incantation and Hermione cried out. But her arm was fixed. Tonks pulled the two girls to their feet and apparated them up to their room.

Downstairs Sirius was struggling to hide his tears. Lupin got up and put his arm around the taller man.

"Come on Padfoot, let's go." Lupin guided his best friend upstairs. Fred and George apparated upstairs to talk to their brother.

Three weeks later and neither Ginny, Hermione Sirius nor Tonks had talked to Ron. They were back at Hogwarts and settled in. the entire school was blanking the ginger wizard as Harry had convinced Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and Draco Slytherin. No one would talk to him, even teachers treated him with contempt. Especially Dumbledore.

Ginny and Hermione were walking around the castle one night, holding hands and giggling. They were heading for the transfiguration classroom.

"Ginny, are you sure about this?" Ginny nodded as they giggled.

"But…this is my favourite teachers classroom." Ginny almost fell over laughing.

"Mie, if I didn't know better I'd say you had a crush on McGonagall." Hermione laughed.

"Well like you don't like your oh so favourite flying teacher Hooch." Ginny blushed.

"Every student has some sort of awkward fantasy concerning a teacher." Hermione burst out laughing.

"Only you have a fantasy involving Hooch, a giraffe, a flying peacock and a stripping Flitwick."

At that point they arrived and Hermione pulled Ginny over to her desk. They started snogging. Passionately. In a matter of minutes they were both topless.

Outside two professors were walking towards the transfiguration classroom.

"Rolanda, do we really have to do this?" Minerva McGonagall asked Rolanda Hooch.

"Minerva, I left the charm you gave me in your desk." Minerva sighed.

"It's safe in my room Ro."

"I haven't slept without it since you gave it to me, I'm not about to start now." Minerva sighed. They had reached her room anyway.

"I'll just be a minute." Rolanda said before opening the door. To see Hermione and Ginny on the desk.

"Wow." She said. Minerva peeked around Rolanda, seeing the girls, she closed the door quickly, starting to giggle.

Rolanda looked at her, raising one eyebrow.

"Two girls on a desk, interrupted by a professor." Then Ro burst out laughing.

"It took two years for Albus to look me in the eye after that…." Minerva said, walking off.

As the two proffessors headed back, Rolanda called out to a passing Severus Snape.

"Severus! I left my charm necklace in Minerva's desk, can you fetch it for me?" Snape sneered.

"Why can't you?" Rolanda was called from inside the room where they were headed.

"I don't really have much choice." Snape grumbled and walked off telling Hooch she owed him.

Meanwhile Hermione and Ginny had continued. At this point Snape walked in and they froze. He didn't look up to the desk they were on, just walked strain to Minerva's desk. At that point he noticed a white t-shirt on the floor.

He spotted the two girls.

"This is the last time I do ANYTING for Rolanda, even if she is being sexually attacked by Minerva." At this he walked out, apologising to the girls.

Once he had left and they had had time to process what he had said, Hermione and Ginny burst out laughing.


End file.
